verdades sobre dragon ball e fanboys
by lucasfoda
Summary: isso mesmo porra


que exagero caras pelo amor né e tipo os brs sao muito desimformados sinto ate pena kkkkk ezeno destruiu o multiverço no manga mais a linha do tempo pois o anel desapareceu ou seja ate daikanshin foi pro saco hehe nego ve qualuqer bosta por ai e espalha a net inteira e por ai vai aqui tem um monte de nego que fica pegando poderes de luta falsos de qualquer lugar e ja uqer usar isso como base em seus argumentos mau sabem que os poderes de luta deixarao de existir depois da saga freeza e se majin buu gohan podedia destruir o univerço apenas com a furia e goku ssj4=vegetto ss1 vish e ainda tem nego qu fala que foi so uma reaçao wtf o ssj4 e 500x o poder base mais goku talvez e so talvez recuperasse seu poder de adulto quando se transfoma por isso baby mau fez frente a ele somente quano se transformou em ozaru dourado veen a comunidade espanoo que seis ganha mais doque ficar vendo casa do kame traz informaçao nenhuma e alem do mais la vcs tem todas as informaçoes novas noticias de antemao ainda mais que la eps sai primeiro que aqui e eles fazem teorias so caçar que hubiera pasado si e ai depois olha nas sujestoes ou entao coloca assim que hubiera pasado si bills fuese mujer heheheh o bills ja e um furry imagina mulher entao so caçar ai no google imagens beerus anal e pesquiza female dog yiff e depois female kyuubi hentai ai vao saber oque e furry mas nao se limita so a isso nao pelo contrario e muito mais que isso aviso famboys vao pirar oficialmente sao 10 mil pra se destruir um planeta e e possivel a nova saga daikanshin sorrindo e o anjo sorrindo isso calaria a boca de muitos fanboys tem um canal espanol que explicou tudo mas tipo devian deixar mais explicito as coisas no super outro dia me vem um fanboy de naruto torrar a paciencia falando que ate kuririn resiste ao ssjb que nao e como falamos cara goku e um mestre do engano se eles quiserem podem baixar seu ki ate ficar ai nivel de um humano estando em ssjb + kaioken e vimos que abilidades como congelamento nao funcionao nos episodeos novos hahaha chupa fanboys da marvel e dc em dragon ball se poder e ablidades nao estiverem alinhados nao adianta de nada ou seja nao adianta a cambada de naruto querer selar goku que ele poderia facilmente escapar e quebrar outras dimeçoes como foi com hito que tinha um poder equiparavel ao dos deuses e quanto mais poder mais as ablidades serao potenciadas oque nao e o caso de naruto e a super girl man vish e superman pre crise deve estar em um nivel um pouco superior ao ssjg pela primeira vez mas tirando isso eu adoro hentai da kyuubi pesquiza ai female kyuubi hentai e ponhe em imagens e eu amo furrys e lolis esses debates de series e meio dificil muitos fanboys tanto de um lado quanto de outro nao tem nem como chegar a uma decisao juntos pois do nada sempre começa um todos contra todos um insulta o outro e por ai vai mas univerços diferentes regras diferentes poderes diferentes energias diferntes leis diferentes olha digimon tem cara se considera um deus mas nao destroi uma cidade direito e em db tem varias classes de sub deuses oficilamnte e preciso 10 mil de poder de luta pra destruir um planeta os deuses da destruiçao destroem univerços inteira com menos da metade da metade de seu poder isso de 70% de bills foi um erro de dublagen na real foi de 12,5 a 13% talvez ate menos que isso que bills usou contra goku ssjg e oki por exemplo nao precisa ser 2x superior ao inimigo pra humilhalo completamente olhem a comunidade espanol de db gohan mistico humilhou facilemte super buu sem ser ao menos 2x mais forte a minima difernecia pra quem usa o ki pode lhe dar superioridade enorme ao seu adversario isso seria uma baita disvantagen pra carinhas de outras series animes filmes jogos etc tipo zeno sama destruiu o multiverço pois ele ficou parado la entao ele e multiverce timeline reality buster++++++++++ mas como o numero de realidades univerços multiverços linhas do tempo dimensoes etc pode ser que tenha um univerço multiverço etc em que o tipo de nergia e outro e um simples mortal desse univerço pode matar zeno sama como se nao fosse nada e o deus de essa dimensao e omniverce buster++++ e o arceus do pokemon ele so tem ablidade ele enfrentou lendarios e eles batiam de frente com ele wtf e a intençao dele era foder a porra toda e ele lançou bilhares de ataques literalmente pra destruir uma pequena are ta vendo em poder goku e bilhares de vezes superior a arceus e goku supera milhares de vezes a velocidade da luz o ataque de picolo quando tava treinando gohan destruiu a lua coisa que ate mestre kame fez no db classico ne e o ataque chegou la dentro de ums 5 segundos mais ou menos talvez ate menos goku quando tava atravessando a serpente tinha um poder menor a esse picolo por isso tinha menas velocidade e lembrem a minima difernecia de poder da uma superioriade incrivel ao oponente ou quem quer que seja com usuarios do ki e arceus tem mais e abilidades e nao poder entao perderia em questao de segundo pra goku e o melhor que ele tem e lançar um foguinho puts esse ta perdido se for pra db e ainda dizem que so porque mewtwo fez frente a arceus ele venceria a freeza wtf sabe de nada inocente isso nao tem nem logica cara nem pro mewtwo treinar um pouquinho antes em puts em db se isso acontecesse isso teria mais ligica ne entao arceus e um ze bundinha qualquer com abilidades surpriendentes so isso mas poder mesmo nada e ele nao poderia desaparecer goku pois senao o teria feito com mewtwo e com varios outros talvez ele possa mas com seres inferiores a ele e se acontecer em db tipo zeno foi a terra e um cientista pegasse as celulas de bills whis vados champa vegetto todos os guerreiros z atuais e zen ou pois ele teria ido do futuro ao passado isso se cell nao tivesse sido elimidado por trunks e kurirn em e mesmo assim cell teria que treinar pra dominar todos esses poderes obviamente assim que ele despertasse seria sumamente superior a bills e desceria o cacete em wiss e se treinasse ele teria as celulas de freeza+sayajins+celulas de deuses ate do deus supremo vish em 4 meses freeza que e prodigio alcansou o poder de um ssjb ultrapassou e a medaka cara tudo tem limites nao e bem assim nao cara goku saga saiyan depois de treinar com kaio ja superava a velocidade da luz pois picolo quando destruiu a lua seu ataque chegou la em 2 segundos literalmente e goku namekusei pela primeira vez era mais de 40x mais forte que esse picolo ou seja 40x mais poderes velocidade resistencia tudo ou seja so nessa saga goku deixou a velocidade da luz muito pra traz imagina em sagas depois destas ou entao goku namek zenkai 3 milhoes de poder de luta e e oficial que o inferno em db tem o tamanho do univerco e janemba tomou controle de todo o univerco e goku ssj3 deu um pau em fat janemba entao janemba e de univerce buster a univerce buster+ e goku ssj3 de univerce buster+ a univerce buster++ se oque o criador de saitama disse for verdade deque saitama pode destruir o univerco de um soco pois de ser assim estaria pareo com goku ssjg pela primeira vez mas perderia pra goku saga golden freeza vale lembrar que goku fez bills usar de 12 a 112,8 a 13% de seu poder contra goku ssjg e goku ssj3 e inferior aos 1% de bills entao goku ssjg pela primeira vez poderia destruir os 12 univercos de um super golpe e goku ja deixou sonic e flash pra traz umas 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000x de vezes a comunidade espanol de db la eles trazem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiita informaçao ao contrario do kasa do kame que so faz reaçoes bestas e reviews que nao trazem informaçao nenhuma cara goku vegeta tem o estado mas alla de dios que seria tipo o ssjg soque sem precisar se transformar nele soque ai nesse estado nao tem regenereçao isso explica porque goku fez frente a freeza forma final em seu estado base que na verdade ele estava em seu estado mas alla de dios aquele freeza forma final daria um pau em goku ssjg pela primeira vez facilemte isso so prova que goku e forte pra caramba e tem uma parada ai de que radits e planet buster e nappa e planet buster eu nao sei pois numa guia oficial fala que e preciso 10 mil de poder de luta pra destruir um planeta e tipo a diferença de poderes em db tipo gohan mistico que nao era nem 2x mais forte que super buu e pode humilhalo sem problemas mas nappa pode destruir um continente inteiro levantando os dedos sem contar que ate mestre kame pode detonar toda a vida na terra pois se ele pode destruir a lua com 200 de poder de luta imagina se esse kamehameha impactasse na terra mas na minha opniao goku ssjg destroi o univerco de um estalar de dedos se ele quizessee saitama nao poderia nem se quer tocar em goku devido a sua velocidade a nao ser que aprenda o ki aqui e dbz carai nao e essas viadagens de naruto nao cabaço e como assim cara naruto autal nao alcansou nem o nivel de radits parem de falar besteira pela mor de deus putakimitipariu voces exagerao d+ me polpe naruto ter o mesmo poder que goku e vegeta saga saiyan puts vei e nao era a intençao deles destrruir o palneta pois se black quizesse poderia destruir o univerco de um estalar de dedos e zamasu fusao entao nem se fala bando narutardo acord pra vida muleks tinha que ser eu vi um video de broly vs toguro yu yu hakusho como assim vei broly e galaxy buster++ e toguro nao chega nem a city buster e tem video de lucemon vs goku e vegeta saga buu wtf se lucemon pode destruir a lua encostando nela nao significa que pode destruir a terra nappa ja superava lucemon e ate kuririn e multi planet buster ao contrario que muitos pensao kurirn se bubiar nao chegou aos 100k de poder de luta entao mas se 10 mil e o suficiente entao kurirn depois de liberar seus poderes com patrirca tinha de 13 a 14 mil e em posteriores sagas exceto a saga buu que le deixou de treinar e diminuiu seus poderes e tem video de agumon vs goku ssj3 ja estao cometendo uma afronta com essas palhaçadas wtf goku ssj3 e sim univerce buster e mesmo que nao seja cara agumon nao chega a city buster nappa pode destruir um continente estalando os dedos ja que mestre kame acabou a lua


End file.
